narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikado Kurosu
Ikado Kurosu (Kurosu Ikado) is an orphan that, much like Naruto, had to live a life of shun, always being left aside from everything and everyone. Ikado on his own has very high levels of chakra, as he trains everyday to constantly augment his chakra reserves and to become stronger. The need for improvement of Ikado is unknown. Appearence Ikado has the characteristics of a star: his blue hair is shaped like a star with two extra spikes pointing down, he has star shaped patterns on his black and white sneekers and has a star tatoo on his right elbow. He is quite muscled and his attire is consisted of a black tank top with a turtleneck and a silver zipper, a silver scarf and belt, black and white pants with silver trims and his customized gloves with metal plates. Personality Ikado is mostly liked by his fellow villagers, as he is quite nice, but gets in trouble to draw attention to him so people will look at him. He is sympathetic with a lot of people, but mostly with his friends.He´s very idealistic and thinks that with hard work anything can be accomplished. Background Ikado has since long ago been helped, because when his parents got murdered he was the only one to survive. Everyone decided that he sould be treated differently, but when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha Ikado simply stood there with no reaction, he wasn't affraid nor happy, he was just watching while it attcked. Since that day he has been hated by some people for not helping rebuild Konoha and even wreaked havoc after it was rebuilt. A few years later he went on a A-Ranked mission, but his comrads didn't like to work with him and even avoided it, but when one of his teammates was attacked by a Kumo Ninja he rapidly dispatched him, saying ''" If you ever touch my friends again I´ll kill you!" ''after wraping him in his Chain Scythe. Since that day he learned all sorts of techniques, with the help of his friends he grew to be a more powerfull ninja. Abilities Ikado's abilities are largely based on his star theme as he can do a series of kick and punches that he names "Shooting Stars". His Ninjutsu also includes the throwing of Star Shurikens, as an example his Fire Release: Fire Bullet Technique is when he shoots the fire balls and then throws the Wind infused Star Shuriken to increase the damage of the fire balls. Ikado is proficient at Taijutsu as he is at Ninjutsu. He has a vast knowledge about weapons as he handles quite proficiently his Chain Scythe when in dire situations. Taijutsu Ikado is good at Taijutsu because he is very agile and quick, adding that to his mastery over his Chain Scythe makes him a fierce opponent. He will also combine his Star Shuriken with his kicks and punches as he has summoning tatoos on his hands and feet to further increase his power in battle. He can also infuse Wind chakra to his Chain Scythe to give it a longer and deadlier edge. Ninjutsu Ikado is very good at Ninjutsu as he can make a dozen ( his limit ) Shadow Clones with ease and while mantaining a decent supply of chakra in each one, he can also perform advanced Wind and Fire Release techniques with relative high speed.